


won't play favorites

by armourdown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch, Time Turner (Harry Potter), secret grandson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armourdown/pseuds/armourdown
Summary: Lee Jordan is secretly McGonagall's grandson, has a time-turner
Kudos: 1





	1. playing favorites

“Gram, you gotta stop being so harsh with me! The people want to hear what I have to say and how I say it!” Lee griped as he sank into the old sofa in McGongall’s office.

“The Gryffindors love your Quidditch commentary and you know how I feel about favoring my own house,” McGongall calmly retorted as she hung up her cloak, damp from the fog at the match.

Rolling his eyes, Lee retorted, “Well obviously GRAM! You won’t let the people know I’m your grandson because you ‘must be perceived as impartial at all times’. Come on! People know better than to accuse you of favoritism!”

“I did ‘hook you up’ with a time-turner, as you are so fond of saying. Some might argue that that is evidence of favoritism. Not to mention the secrecy around it - further evidence of favoritism.”

“Ugh sure fine but still nobody knows about the time turner or me!”

McGongall smiled softly, and sat next to Lee on the sofa. “As we discussed, I’ll tell everyone after you’ve graduated. Then I can talk about you with as much pride as possible. But until then, please change into some dry clothes! You’re ruining my sofa!”


	2. i'm sorry, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Jordan accidentally reveals a secret

“Mr. Jordan, you will stay back at the end of class,” McGongall said. Her icy glance cut off a few students who were starting to “Oooo”, a teacher pet peeve of hers.

Lee stayed seated, fiddling with his quill, while the rest of his peers filtered out of the room. 

“Ok so I think I know-” 

“Please enlighten me,” McGongall interrupted coldly, “As to why I have gotten requests from two students and ten parents for timeturners.”

“Ok ok ok Gram, so what had happened was my buddies were wondering how I was able to keep track of all of the plays during my commentary, not to mention my course load, and I might have let it slip about you hooking me up with a timeturner.”

McGongall closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She took a second one for good measure. “Lee, you know-”

“I know! I’m sorry Gram, I couldn’t think of an explanation quick enough other than the truth!”

“It’s my fault, Lee. I should have known how difficult it would be to ask you to hold this secret. I mean, after the last time I did this…”

“HOLD UP! I’m not the only one you’ve done this for?! I thought I was your only grandchild!”


End file.
